


Bal Masqué - Guess Who

by topbaekhyunsfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topbaekhyunsfest/pseuds/topbaekhyunsfest





	Bal Masqué - Guess Who

You attended our wonderful party which also happened to be a masquerade ball! And now it's time to guess who's hiding behind the masks. Maybe your favorite author wrote your favorite fic? Who knows, but here are each and every author that attended our wonderful party and made it amazing!  


  * **easytea**  (AO3)


  * **anonymousloris**  (AO3)


  * **baeksbabygirl**  (AO3)


  * **Agrippa**  (AO3)


  * **lawlipoppie**  (AO3)


  * **tintatalk**  (AO3)


  * **winter__child**  (AO3)


  * **milekaa**  (AO3)


  * **TrashyCrag**  (AO3)


  * **yellowdaisy**  (AO3)


  * **Ex0dus**  (AO3)


  * **Shayshay**  (AO3)


  * **Setty94**  (AO3)


  * **Soohua** (AO3)


  * **yeolakkuma**  (AO3)


  * **Iceheal**  (AO3)


  * **baekhanjuseyo**  (AO3)


  * **zhangsyixing**  (AO3)


  * **fadetomorrow**  (AO3)


  * **doitsushine92**  (AO3)


  * **x_yehet_pcy**  (AO3)


  * **sehnsvcht**  (AO3)


  * **BaekwDae**  (AO3)


  * **chanplusbaek**  (AFF)



  
  
You can view your masterlist[ **here**](https://topbaekhyun.dreamwidth.org/8587.html), and Guess Who will be held open for about a week! Which gives you plenty of time to guess who wrote your favorite fic posted during this fest! Remember to post your guesses in the comments below!!  
  
Thank you all for your wonderful support!  
  
\- Mod A and E <3


End file.
